Lines
by rivillie
Summary: She has to find them. Even if they don't want her she has to know they are okay. Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

LINES

Summary: She has to find them. Even if they don't want her she has to know they are okay. Caryl.

CHAPTER 1

Carol sleeps in the car the first night. Cold, alone, in shock. And denial.

The next morning as the sun comes up, she drives until she comes across a small filling station. She is surprised it doesn't take time to work up the nerve to get out, knife in hand. The first crunch of gravel under her foot and a thought crosses her mind. That's not who she is anymore. Someone who can't get out of the car. She isn't afraid, can't afford to be.

As she slowly steps through the surprisingly still intact front door she gazes around, eyes and ears alert. Searching aisle by aisle she doesn't find much. A few cans of pork n beans, chap stick, and an old John Grisham book are just a few of her spoils. It's when her hand closes down on the diaper ointment that reality catches up to her. She drops it quickly as if burned and stumbles back. Reality set in and tears came to her eyes. She would never see Judith again. Or Lizzie or Mika. Daryl. Clamping down her tears she made her way back to the car and slams the door.

She shifts her gaze back and forth from where she had come from to the road ahead. She knows she needs to move on. But in the end she makes her way back to the neighborhood she had last seen Rick. She isn't ready to move on. Not yet.

The second night she sleeps in a bed. Lonely, sad, regretful. She is in one of the houses they had ransacked only two days ago. It was a small one story house which had been home to an elderly couple. It was completely empty of walkers and impressively clean. Lying in bed, weapons close by, the tears finally come. She wonders what they are doing at that moment. Was Daryl back with medicine? Were there more sick? Had Rick told them? Were they happy she was gone? She would like to think Daryl would fight and argue on her behalf, but she is afraid to hope.

The memory of that night comes back to her. Of killing Karen and David. She wished she could say they had begged her to end it. They hadn't. They had been too busy coughing up blood and fighting for breath. She knew they didn't have long and she couldn't risk it. After she had killed them she knew she had made the wrong decision. She cried and begged for forgiveness. No one answered and none was to come. So she had burned their bodies, hoping to stop the sickness. And it hadn't worked. Oh god, it hadn't worked. She had tried to be brave. To protect her family. To do for them what she didn't do for Sophia. But instead she had become a murderer.

The next morning she can't find herself to pack her bag and leave. Sticking around that house the next few days isn't something she should do. It isn't healthy. She knows she should try to move on. Put some distance between herself and the prison. But she can't. It is silly but she knows some part of her, the part of her that she has beaten down, hopes he will come looking. Maybe he will. If he doesn't after a few days then she will leave. But not yet.

Two days go by and she spends them going house to house looking for anything they might have missed. She has only seen a few walkers so far and easily kills them. At night, lying in bed, the quiet gets to her. She hasn't heard her own voice in days so in the quiet that night, she can't help but whisper one word in the dark. His name.

She is searching for wood when she hears the first boom in the distance, startling her out of the quiet existence she has been in. She waits, listening for what seems like hours but is only minutes. Then faint gunfire. And explosions. Running back to the house she grabs her bag and hops in the car. Panic and fear run through her. The prison, it was coming from home. Where her family was.

It has been about half an hour and she is speeding down the road wondering what she is going to find. Praying for their safety. She crests the hill and slams on brakes. Horror fills her. The prison is destroyed. Walkers through the fences. There is no sign of the living. The bus is gone and she hopes they got away. Had any died? She didn't pass them. All she can do is back up and try to find another way around.

Before she turns movement out of the corner of her eyes catches her off guard. A woman is walking her way, gun in hand, blood all over. They gaze at each other before the woman drops her weapon and slides to the ground. A walker notices and begins stumbling over to her. Carol watches. The woman makes no move to get up as the walker gets closer. Carol gets out and walks over. She grabs the gun off the ground and shoots the walker in the head. Turning back to the woman, who hasn't moved, she points the gun at her.

"Who are you?" Silence.

"What happened here? Where is my fam-the people that lived here?" Carol says louder. Silence.

"TELL ME!" Carol shouts, getting in the stranger's face. The woman slowly looks up and stares at Carol.

"My daughter. It bit my daughter." She says quietly. More walkers are headed their way. Bending down, Carol pulls the woman up.

"Come on, get in the car." The woman obeys and Carol backs the car up and turns it around. She looks at the woman and a twitch of emotion flows through her. Memories of her own daughter flash through her mind and she shakes her head. No. She can't think about that right now. She has to find the group. Find Lizzie and Mika. Find Daryl. Make sure they are alive.

Turning to the stranger she spoke firmly. "Tell me everything that happened. Everything you saw."

Would love comments. I haven't really written much before so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

LINES

A/N: Wow. Thank you for the kind words! I'm very appreciative.

* * *

Chapter 2

Carol sits in the idle car glancing around for any signs of movement outside.

"My name is Carol." She speaks off handedly. The somber woman bites her lip to keep from crying.

"Lilly." She replies. Carol nods and turns to her with firm determination in her eyes.

"Tell me everything you know." Her voice demands.

Tears well up in Lilly's eyes and she wipes them away. "It was Brian. He wanted the prison. He wanted a new place for us to go. A place that was safe. No one was supposed to get hurt. He told us the group at the prison killed his daughter and destroyed the last group he was in. They took his eye. He said they were thieves and murderers. I told him what we had was enough. But he wouldn't listen. He left us and my daughter… Oh god." She burst into tears and Carol lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly, that man wasn't who you thought he was. He is a bad man. We took in the people from his group after he murdered a bunch of his own group. We are not the enemy." Lilly held her head down, her shoulders shaking with grief.

"Did you see where any of the group from the prison went?" Carol asked calmly. Lilly shook her head and Carol closed her eyes. She gripped Lilly's arm hard.

"You must have seen something!" Carol yelled.

"There was a man and a woman. The woman stabbed Brian through the chest. I saw them leave. But that's it. I shot Brian in the head. I went to look for my sister's body but I couldn't find her. She has to have run off. She can't be dead. Please, help me find my sister!"

Carol nodded. "We will look together for everyone. You will help me find my people and I will help you find your sister. But you have to stop crying. We have to be strong. That's the only way we survive this. You can grieve later. Okay?" Lilly nodded and slowly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now it hasn't been long and some of them are on foot. There is a good chance we will catch up to them. There is a spot we all knew to head for if something like this happened. We will head that way and hopefully they will be there. On the way we will keep a lookout for your sister. She will have stuck close to the road I bet."

She had just shifted into drive when movement to the side caught her attention. Lizzie burst through the trees, gun clutched in hand. Carol gasped. She parked the car and jumped out, Lilly right behind her.

"Lizzie!" She cried. Lizzie caught sight of her. "Carol!" Carol grabbed the girl and held her tightly. More movement and Tyreese burst through the bushes. He squeezed Judith to him with one arm and held Luke's hand with his other. Mika and Molly clutch his pants legs.

"Carol, thank god! Quick, the baby. She's hurt." Carol gasps and runs to him. Mika screams and points as five walkers stumble behind them having followed the noise. Carol grabs Tyreese and shoves him away. She pulls her knife and stabs the first one in the head. A gunshot has her ears ringing as Lizzie shoots and drops a walker. Pride fills Carol as she rushes ahead. A scream and Carol is turning. A walker has a hold of Lilly and Tyreese swings his hammer down on its head, trying to shield Judith as he does. Suddenly a lady walker is on Tyreese and Carol grabs the walker's hair and pulls. She pulls the head back and slams her knife in the zombie's eye. Tyreese stares down at Carol in shock and then looks at the baby in his arms. He slowly lowers Judith down and Carol freezes. The little girl has a huge gaping cut on her chest and she's bleeding. She isn't awake. Tyreese hovers behind her while the kids in the background are sobbing.

"She was hit with debris I think. What can we do? Oh god." Tyreese cries running his hands over his head. Carol takes off her shirt leaving only a camisole behind. She wraps Judith up tightly and runs her to the car. Lilly is standing there gaping, a hand held over her mouth.

Carol lays the baby down and barks orders. "Tyreese, the green bag in the backseat. Get it. Lilly, I have water in the trunk. NOW! Lizzie, keep the kids on the other side of the car, look out for anything moving."

Lilly and Tyreese rush to her. Carol quickly takes off the baby's clothes and grabs one of the water bottles from Lilly. She pours it over the wound quickly. The only sound you can hear are the kids' cries. Tyreese goes to them and they hug his legs. Lilly works as Carol's assistant handing her items from the bag. What seems like hours later, Carol is bundling Judith up in a warm blanket and holding her to her chest. She looks at Lilly with tears in her eyes.

Tyreese comes around the corner with question in his eyes. Carol stares at him. Just that morning she never thought she would see him again. She had imagined different ways it would play out when he discovered the truth but this had never entered her mind.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asks. She lays a kiss to Judith' head.

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood. I sewed up the wound but she could still get an infection. We need to find some medicine. Soon." The worry in her voice wasn't lost to Tyreese and Lilly.

"There was medicine at our camp." The quiet voice broke through their thoughts. Carol turned to Lilly.

"Can you take us there?" She asked. Lilly nodded and Carol turned back to Tyreese.

"What about the meeting point? If we don't show up they could leave us." He asked worriedly.

"I know but we have to get some medicine into Judith. She can't fight off an infection." She looked at Lilly. "How far is the camp?"

"Not far. Just through the woods that way." She pointed. Carol nodded and squeezed Judith.

"Tyreese, you take the kids to the meeting point. If anyone is there tell them what happened and we will be back soon. If they aren't there, just wait on us. We will meet you there."

She handed the baby to Lilly and grabbed a backpack from the car. She placed a gun in her belt and gave the car keys to Tyreese. Carol turned to the kids and held her arms out. All four ran to her.

"Be good for Tyreese and I will see you soon. I'm so proud of all of you." She whispered. They nodded and filed into the backseat of the car. Tyreese grabbed her elbow as she passed.

"Are you sure? I can go and you take the kids." Carol shook her head.

"No, I need to do this. You got them this far and I can never thank you enough. You'll see us soon." She spoke firmly. He nodded and got in the car.

Carol took Judith back from Lilly and pointed towards the woods. "After you."

Carol stayed behind Lilly the entire walk, her guard up. She wanted to believe that the governor's group were all dead but she couldn't risk it. They crested the hill to find an RV parked next to a river. Lilly froze up for a moment, glancing down the hill at the riverbank where a mud pit was. After a moment she continued on. They reached the RV and stepped inside. Lilly immediately went to the cupboards and pulled out a box.

"We need penicillin antibiotics." Carol spoke searching through the medicine. Spotting what she needed she pulled it out.

"Thank god." Lilly whispered. After giving Judith the medicine the women took to finding something they could turn into a diaper and wrapped her in some of Meghan's clothes.

"Does this thing drive?" Carol asked. Lilly nodded and pulled out the keys. The first smile in a while graced Carol's face.

A scream came from outside and Carol grabbed her gun. Lilly gasped and bolted for the door.

"Tara!" She screamed. Tara fell to the ground, exhausted. Lilly fell forward and pulled her sister to her. Carol watched from inside the RV as Lilly told her sister about Meghan's death. Tara shook her head in disbelief and both women clutched each other rocking back and forth.

Minutes passed and Carol stepped outside. "Lilly, we have to go." Tara jumped at the voice and stood up. Lilly grabbed her arm and whispered to her. Tara nodded and the sisters got in the RV.

"I'm Tara." Carol nodded at her. "Carol."

Tara slipped behind the driver's side with Carol behind her, hugging Judith to her chest. Carol gave her directions. Staring out the window, hope bloomed in her. Hope that her family would be there waiting on them. That Daryl would be there waiting. Then fear stabbed through her chest. Fear of rejection and banishment once she gave them Judith. She shook the thoughts from her mind. She just had to make sure they were okay and then she could move on. She could survive. She just had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

LINES

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Look!" Tara called pointing ahead. Carol let out a breath at the sight of the bus and the station wagon. She could see Tyreese with the kids sitting on the hood, holding Mika in his lap. Glenn leaned against the car with Maggie at his side. Sasha and Bob lingered near the front of the bus. Seeing the RV roll toward them, the small group jumped forward with guns in their hands.

Tara pulled to a stop and Carol immediately hopped down with Judith in her arms. Chaos erupted as the group ran toward them.

"Carol! Oh thank god, is she ok?" Maggie screamed. The kids rushed around Carol as she passed the baby off to Maggie. Glenn and Tyreese hovered over them. "Tyreese told us what happened to Judith."

"She's ok. We got some medicine in her and I think she is gonna be just fine." Carol explained with a smile. Maggie kissed the baby's head and looked up at her with an odd expression. Carol knew then that Maggie _knew._ Fear seized her and she waited with baited breath for the woman's reaction.

Maggie smiled and reached forward pulling Carol into a tight hug. "I missed you." Maggie whispered. A strong well of emotion filled her and she squeezed Maggie back tightly. "Thank you," she replied.

"What about the others?" Glenn questioned. "Daryl, Beth, Rick, and Carl are still out there."

"They know this is where we meet up if something happens. If they're alive they'll head this way." Tyreese spoke. All the adults looked at each other solemnly, worrying about the fate of their missing group.

"What about Hershel?" Carol questioned. She didn't need an answer from the looks on their faces. Carol squeezed Maggie's hand and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She stared at Tyreese. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again, Karen's face coming to mind. Grief and guilt threatened to overwhelm her as she took in the people she never thought she would see again.

"It's getting late. We need to make camp and wait for the others to show up." Carol said.

"With what supplies? We didn't exactly have time to grab our things." Sasha spoke up.

"I have supplies in the back of the station wagon, some food and water. The RV has some stuff as well." Carol replied. The group looked to the RV.

"Speaking of, where did this come from and who are they?" Glenn asked nodding to Lilly and Tara.

"They're with us now. Right?" Carol spoke to the newcomers who both nodded. "This is their RV."

"Where did they come from?" Tyreese asked suspiciously.

"We didn't know." Tara spoke quietly, sadness in her eyes. "We didn't know it was gonna be like that. He told us you were murderers, criminals. I'm so sorry." Maggie growled and rushed forward but Glenn held her back.

"You killed my father! My father is dead!" She screamed. Tara backed up and Lilly jumped in front of her. "Back off!" Lilly yelled at Maggie who fought against Glenn. Carol jumped forward and put her arms up between the two women. "Stop! Maggie, this wasn't them. This was the governor. They lost just as much as we did. Trust me." She spoke firmly to Maggie.

"Like what?" Maggie snapped back. Lilly yelled suddenly. "My daughter! She was bit and he shot her in the head. Are you happy?" Maggie softened. Lilly teared up again and Tara pulled her into a hug. Tara spoke to them over Lilly's shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He lied to us. Manipulated us. We didn't know. I'm so sorry." Tara told them. Maggie nodded.

"Carol," Lizzie tugged on her shirt. Carol looked down at the girl. "Will the others come back?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope so, but I just don't know. All we can do is do what we can for the people here and wait, ok?" She laid her hand on Lizzie's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Lizzie." The girl smiled and hugged her side.

"Come on, let's get a small camp set up." She spoke up and the others agreed. They set up blankets for the kids to sleep in the back of the RV and some of the other group to sleep on the bus. Carol unloaded what they could use from the car. As the sun started to go down they gathered fire wood and started a small fire. Carol watched the group from the RV, they were sitting by the fire. She held Judith, unable to put the baby down. Needing the comfort she got from holding her. Thoughts of worst case scenarios flashed through her mind. Of where the four missing members could be. If they were even alive. The thought that they could be dead ripped through her. The thought that Daryl could be dead gutted her. He couldn't be dead.

"Knock. Knock." Maggie stepped up into the RV slowly and made her way to the small table that Carol sat in. Maggie slid in across from Carol.

"I know what happened. Rick told me." She spoke matter of fact. Carol nodded.

"I know." She said softly.

"Why did you do it Carol? That's not you." Carol rubbed a hand over her face.

"They were close to death. Coughing up blood. Convulsing. I wanted to stop the spread. After…I knew it was wrong after. I can't take it back. If I could change it I would. I understand why Rick banished me and I'm okay with it."

"But you came back." Maggie replied. Carol nodded.

"I was close by. I heard the explosions and I couldn't stay away. You're still my family. I had to know if I could help. If you were alive." Carol's voice broke and she clamped down. Maggie reached over and grabbed her hand with a smile.

"You're our family too. And Rick shouldn't have made that decision by himself. You made a mistake. A huge mistake and it's not okay. No matter what happens, just remember we love you. Judith loves you. Daryl loves you too." She spoke. Carol shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No. He doesn't. But he is my best friend and I will always love him. I know when they get back I'll have to leave. And I will. I just wanted to make sure all of you were okay." Maggie shook her head, frustrated.

"Carol, we aren't okay! Look at us. My dad is dead. My sister is missing! Daryl, Carl, Rick. We weren't okay without you. You saved Judith. You've done so much for us always. And Daryl does love you. He won't let Rick turn you away again. I won't let him either." Carol smiled and squeezed Maggie's hand.

"Maggie! Carol!" Glenn yelled from outside. They jumped up. Maggie took off out of the RV while Carol stood in the entrance of the RV, rocking Judith and clutching a gun in her free hand. In the distance she could see 4 figures headed their way.

"It's them!" Sasha yelled. Everyone started screaming excitedly as Tyreese, Maggie, and Glenn took off in their direction. Glenn at a slower pace. Carol could see now that Beth and Daryl had Rick supported between them. Rick was unconscious. Carl walked beside them, gun in hand. Daryl had his bow strapped across his back. The familiar sight of him warmed her heart and she shook with nerves. Many emotions ran through her. Happiness, nervousness, panic, guilt, hope, but most of all fear. The one person she cared most for in this world and she didn't know what his reaction to her would be. To her actions.

She could see Maggie, Glenn, and Tyreese reach the group. Maggie crushes Beth to her and Glenn slaps Daryl on the back. Tyreese and Maggie take Rick from a tired Daryl and Beth. Glenn is motioning to the camp and Carl's face lights up. He takes off for the RV and Carol smiles. She steps down with Judith in her arms.

"Judith!" Carl cries out. He reaches them and hugs Carol tightly. Carol smiles and wraps her arm around the boy. "She's okay. We thought she was dead…" Carol handed him his sister.

"Careful. She was hurt from the explosions. I was able to fix her up but she still has to heal." Carol told him. Carl smiled and kissed his sister's cheek. "Thank you Carol." She smiled. "Of course. I would do anything for Judith. And you." He smiled and looked back at his dad with a frown.

"My dad. He was shot in the leg. He's lost a lot of blood. It went clean through and we patched it up but can you look at it?" He asked her. Carol nodded. "Of course. You take Judith inside. She needs to stay out of the cool air." He disappeared into the RV and she turned. Daryl stood 10 feet from her, his bow in hand, an unreadable expression on his face. She looked down and for the first time all of the bravado she had carried with her since Rick had left her that day fled her body. This man had the ability to break her with one look.

She stared at the ground, afraid to look at him, tears welling in her eyes. All of the guilt, despair, loneliness, fear, and panic that had coursed through her the past few days came back to her now. She could be so brave and strong but one look at him and it was all gone. Suddenly, she felt him draw closer. She looked up and he came to rest directly in front of her.

"Daryl..." He shook his head, silencing her. She closed her mouth, a tear falling down her cheek. His blood covered, dirty hand came up and wiped the tear away. She gasped, unconsciously leaning into his hand. Suddenly she was in his arms. He hugged her tightly and she grasped the back of his vest, for the first time allowing herself to cry.

"I got ya." He spoke. She sobbed, nodding her head, not letting go. It was going to be okay. It would be okay. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and she wiped her tears. "Come on, we gotta check on Rick." She nodded and followed him to the unconscious man.

They laid Rick down in the RV and Carol unwrapped the wound. It had been cleaned out. She cleaned the wound again and bandaged it. She gave him the same medicine she had given Judith a few hours before.

"He'll be okay." She told the small group stepping out of the RV. "He needs rest but he will recover just like Judith." She said. She met Daryl's gaze and the corner of his mouth quirked up. She gave him a small smile and walked over.

"So what now?" Bob asked. Everyone looked to each other. They turned to Daryl and then to Carol. She sighed. Technically the council still existed, even though it was broken. And Carol didn't think she still belonged.

"We have to find a new home." She spoke up.

"Where?" Beth cried. Carol shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we will find a place. We found one once before, we can do it again." She spoke firmly. "We'll wait for Rick to wake up and heal a little before we move on. But we will move on. We have to. And we can." They nodded, agreeing.

"A funeral, for my dad. When Rick wakes up. We'll have one?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I'll get his body and bring it back." Daryl spoke. Beth put a hand to her mouth and Maggie pulled her close.

"I'll go with you." Carol replied, glancing at Daryl. He nodded at her and turned to the group. "Let's just get some rest. We'll go first thing in the morning." He told them before turning and heading off. Carol sighed. They need to talk but it looked like all she was gonna get right now was his normal stoic nature. She was comforted though by the hug he had given her. The relief in his voice. No matter what happened when Rick woke up, when the others found out the truth, she knew he was still there for her. For the first time since the night she had killed Karen and David, she felt that things would be okay.

* * *

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! They are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

LINES

CHAPTER 4

* * *

That night she made a pallet by the fire. The bus and RV were full up. They put the kids, Beth, Carl, and Rick in the RV. Tara and Lilly slept in the grey station wagon. Glenn and Maggie slept on top of the RV together. Tyreese kept watch and everyone else slept on the bus. Daryl hadn't returned yet. She knew he would though. She gazed into the flames, bundled into her jacket. So many things had happened that day and fatigue had caught up to her. As she started to drift off, she felt another presence sit down behind her. She knew it was Daryl and her body was abuzz at the proximity to him. The familiar excitement that always came when she was close to him showed up and she had to push it down. She didn't think she would ever be able to get over her body's reaction to his presence. She needed to, but she didn't think it would happen. As she drifted off she could feel his gaze on her.

When she woke up he was gone. She slowly sat up and looked around. The sun was cresting over the sky and she marveled at the beauty of it. In a world with horrible zombies the beauty of the world was still ever present. Glenn and Maggie had started to dole out food for everyone to have. She stood up and stretched, her body cracking as she did. Daryl stepped over and handed her an apple. She smiled and took it from him.

"You ready to go?" He questioned. She nodded, taking a bite out of her apple. Glancing toward the RV she shot him a questioning gaze.

"He's not up yet. Best get on and face him when we get back." Daryl said. Carol nodded and went to gather her things. They unloaded the rest of the supplies from the back of the car.

"Be careful guys." Glenn said. They both nodded and waved. "We'll be back soon." Carol spoke, getting into the passenger seat.

As they rode down the road, the silence was deafening. Carol glanced at him out of the side of her eye. He was chewing on this lip like he always did. She smiled at the familiar sight. "So, what happened yesterday?" She asked.

"Governor showed up. Wanted the prison for himself. He killed Hershel. Shit went to hell. Gunfire, tanks, explosions… fucking crazy. We all had to split up. Me and Beth ended up separated. We came across Carl and Rick soon after. Rick was shot, bleeding out, and hysterical about Judith. Slowly made our way to the meeting point. Hoping to god there were others there."

She swallowed, looking out the window. "I heard the gunshots and explosions…I came at the end. Ran into Tyreese and the kids. Judith was…almost dead." She spoke softly, chocking up.

"You did good. Saving Judith like you did." He spoke gruffly, eyes on the road. She shook her head.

"No, I would have done good if I had been there. Been there to protect her to begin with. Kept her safe."

They kept silent for the rest of the ride. They drove up and pulled to a stop when the prison came into sight. Walkers had moved up and could be seen wondering through the prison yard. Daryl and Carol both stared at the overrun prison in sadness. Their home was gone.

"Come on." Daryl spoke, walking off, bow at the ready. Carol followed close behind keeping watch all around. They made it to the field and when they came to Hershel's body, she cried out in horror. His head had been completely separated from his body. Grief overwhelmed her as memories of the kind man flew through her mind. She couldn't connect the image of him smiling and laughing with her to this body that lay before her. She turned and gagged, vomit threatening to come up. Daryl walked around the body, hand over mouth. He looked at Carol, expression hard and full of rage. "Let's do this and get back."

They quickly wrapped his body the best way they could in a few blankets and loaded it in the back of the car. Carol struggled with the heavy weight and heavy motions as she held her friend's body. Daryl ended up doing most of the heavy lifting. As Daryl closed the trunk door she walked to the side and began crying.

"Did you do it?" He questioned loudly. She turned around, facing him. The moment to talk was now as he stared at her, eyes accusing. She stood up straight and nodded. He advanced towards her, finger pointed. "No. That ain't you. You didn't." He yelled coming to stop in front of her, his movements angry.

"I did. I killed Karen and David." She spoke softly. He back up in shock and dread filled her at the distance he put between them. He turned around, running his hands over his head. She wrapped her arms around her body.

"Why the fuck did you? You shoulda come to me. To me! They were our group! They didn't deserve to die like that!" He raged at her.

"I know that!" She yelled. "I know. I made a fucking awful decision. I know okay? They weren't gonna make it through the night. All I could think of was the baby getting sick, or the other kids, or YOU! I was afraid. I thought I could end it quick for them and protect the rest of us!"

"But you didn't! They still got sick! People died! Lizzie, Glenn almost died! You didn't protect us!" He screamed. She flew at him, banging her hand on his chest. "I know! Damn you. I know!" She hit his chest again and he stood there like a statue letting her. "And I was sent away. I wasn't there and I could have helped when ya'll were attacked." She turned away, bringing her hands to her face as tears poured down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried into her hands for a few minutes. His hand came to rest on her shoulder lightly. She turned back to him and she hated that she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Let's get back. Okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded, wiping the tears away and returning to the car.

On the way back she stared out the window. She couldn't look at him. The unknown of what he was thinking of her kept her looking out. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked to him and he looked back at her intensely.

"I thought I'd never see ya again." He spoke and then turned back to the road. She squeezed his hand.

"Me too." She replied sadly. More minutes of silences passed and she pulled her hand away before she spoke again.

"I'm gonna tell Tyreese, everybody, the truth." She told him. He pulled up, stopping the car and turned to her, question in his eyes.

"I have to. It's the right thing. I'm done doing the wrong thing and telling him is what I need to do. I'll accept the consequences." She said. He gazed at her for a few moments before turning back and pressing the car forward.

"I'm not letting ya go off alone. Not again." He looked at her. "Whatever happens." At his words she smiled, appreciation for his words in her gaze.

* * *

They made it back to the camp and Carol let Tyreese and Glenn help Daryl with Hershel's body. She went to Maggie and Beth who had approached and pull them both in for a hug. Maggie looked at Carol. "Thank you for going." She spoke. Carol smiled. "Of course." She replied, running her hand down Beth's pony tail and leaving the girls to themselves.

Walking towards the RV she came to a halt. Rick stood against the RV with Judith in his arms. He ran his hands over her hair, staring intently down at the baby. He looked up at her and time froze. Carol shifted nervously as he stared her down. He kicked off the wall of the RV and walked over to her. She stared back, not breaking her ground. He stopped close to her and looked back down at Judith. Carol could tell he was fighting back tears. "Thank you." He whispered quickly before turning and walking off. Carol watched him go sadly.

The next hour found the group out in the field, gathered around Hershel's grave. Three rocks were placed on top as a marker. Maggie held Beth in her arms and Glenn stood behind them, one hand on each of their shoulders. Carl held Judith close by. Sasha and Bob stood to the side with Ms. Mcleod and Jeannette, some of the last remaining Woodbury survivors. Tyreese and Carol both stood with Lizzie, Mika, Luke, and Molly between them. Daryl stood a few feet behind Carol. Lilly and Tara wandered up slowly, taking the spot furthest in the back. Rick stood in front of them, leaning on a makeshift crutch, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened." Rick spoke, looking at Beth and Maggie. He tried to speak again, but words failed him. Beth suddenly broke free from her sister and walked to him. She placed her hand on his arm. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I have something to say." He nodded. She turned to the group. Wiping a tear away she started to softly sing.

_**One of these days I'm going home. **_

_**Never more down here to roam. **_

_**I'll go sailing far beyond the sky.**_

_**When I take my final flight someday.**_

_**I'm going home, praise God, home at last.**_

_**I'm going home, when on earth the trials are past**_

_**No more worries, no more woes**_

_**Nothing but beauty and joys are told.**_

_**I'm going home, I'm home at last.**_

Her song ended and she turned to the sky. "Goodbye daddy." She whispered. The group slowly dispersed. Glenn led Maggie away and Beth followed close behind. Daryl, Carol, and Rick stayed behind.

"Carol... I never thought I'd see you again." Rick told her. Daryl scoffed. The same words Daryl had spoken to her earlier left a bitter taste in her mouth coming from Rick. A flash of anger filled her.

"And who's fault is that?" Daryl asked roughly. Carol raised her hand to Daryl. "Daryl, its okay let me talk to Rick. This is between us." She said. Daryl shook his head. "No, its between all of us!" He yelled.

"Look stop! I don't want to fight." Rick said raising his arms up. "I'm sorry okay. I know I shouldn't have sent you away. It wasn't my decision to make. I know that now. I was angry. And afraid. I never expected something like that from you. I didn't know who you were anymore." She closed her eyes sadly.

"I'm still me Rick." She told him sadly. "I can't change what I did."

"I know you can't, but I'm so fucking mad at you Carol. And I can't trust you." He told her firmly. She looked down. To the side, Daryl shuffled angrily. "But I won't tell Tyreese. We can keep this to ourselves. There are no words to tell you how appreciative I am for what you did for Judith. And for me. I know you care about the group, but you crossed a line. A line that should never be crossed for us. Do you understand that?"

Carol nodded her head. "Yes I do. But you have to know something. I'm not going to change who I've become. I'm stronger than I've ever been. I'm not afraid anymore. That's who I am now. I know what I did was wrong. And I'm done running from the consequences of my actions. I'm going to tell the group what I did. Today."

"You're prepared for the blowback?" He asked. "I'm prepared for whatever the group wants to do." She spoke. He nodded and slowly started to hobble back to the camp. She went to follow but Daryl pulled her arm.

He looked at her intensely and she fought the familiar rush of warmth that came under his stare.

"Don't worry." She told him. He smirked. "How do ya know that's what I'm thinking?" He asked. She shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I know you." She replied. She turned to go but he stepped in front of her.

"Got something for ya." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small green stone. He handed it to her and she looked down at it. Uncertainty in her gaze she looked up at him. "It's a jasper stone…I found it on the run."

"It's lovely. Why me?" She asked. He bit his thumb, something he did when he was nervous. "Growin up I liked to collect rocks and stuff… liked to know their meanin. I read that these stones bring healing and nourish the spirit. When they form this single green color they are said to be the most rare and prized. Saw it and thought you might like it…" She grinned softly staring at the stone.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's nothing. It's stupid." He spoke walking off. She caught up with him, clutching the jasper stone.

"No, it's not. I love it. Really." She said. He nodded and spoke. "Glad. Now come on woman lets go. Got a lot to do."


End file.
